Take You Home
by DRp.2607
Summary: [KAISOO] Do Kyungsoo, dalam sekejap wanita itu telah menyandang marga Kim yang terhormat dan menjadi ibu dari anak yang bukan berasal dari rahimnya. Dan tentu saja pernikahan itu digelar agar aib busuk 'mereka' tak tercium oleh satupun kaum yang sederajat dengan 'mereka'.
1. Chapter 1

Take You Home

Rated: T

Length: Oneshoot

Cast: Kim Jongin x Do Kyungsoo

Bertambah seiring jalannya cerita

Summary: Do Kyungsoo, dalam sekejap wanita itu telah menyandang marga Kim yang terhormat dan menjadi ibu dari anak yang bukan berasal dari rahimnya. Dan tentu saja pernikahan itu digelar agar aib busuk 'mereka' tak tercium oleh satupun kaum yang sederajat dengan 'mereka'.

Warning! New author, GS, tulisan amburadul, sorry for typo

•

•

•

•

•

Prolog

"Aku mengirimmu kesana untuk mengelola cabang perusahaan yang baru. Bukan untuk meniduri wanita dan melahirkan generasimu yang baru"

Kedua pria beda usia pemilik mata tajam itu saling menatap dengan tatapan berbeda. Yang tertua menatap dengan tatapan geram dan yang termuda menatap dengan tatapan datar, ia tak menganggapi perkataan mencela si pria tua yang ditujukan padanya.

"Jangan kasar didepan cucu-mu, ayah" Ucapnya.

Ia lebih memilih memberikan helusan lembut pada wajah bayi dalam gendongannya.

Tindakannya itu menghasilkan geraman keras dari pria tua yang ia panggil ayah. "Aku tidak ingin mati sebelum menghadiri pernikahan putraku satu-satunya. Tapi kini kau membawa bayi kehadapan ku. Apa kau ingin aku segera meninggalkan dunia ini?" Erangnya frustasi. Ia menaruh jarinya didahi, mencoba menghilangkan denyutan dengan pijatan kecil. Ia mendengar kehebohan diluar ruanganya bersatu dengan suara hentakan keras hak sepatu pada lantai yang hampir retak.

Pintu ruangan pemilik KIMS Corp itu terbuka dengan suara keras. Memperlihatkan sosok wanita paruh baya yang masih berpenampilan modis dan anggun. Sepasang kaki mulus terawatnya ia langkangkan menuju pria termuda diruangan.

"Kim Jongin" Wanita itu setengah berteriak menahan luapan emosinya yang bisa meledak kapan saja.

"Oh, lihat. Nenekmu datang mengunjungi" Tak terpengaruh aura hitam yang dihasilkan wanita paruh baya dihadapannya itu, Jongin sedikit menarik tangan bayi digendongannya, melambaikannya pada si nenek.

"Jangan main-main dengan ku, anak kurang ajar" Pukulan ia layangkan pada anak kurang ajarnya itu.

Jongin berbalik menghindar agar bayi digendongannya tidak terkena pukulan.

"Kau merusak semuanya. Wanita mana yang mau menikah denganmu dan membesaran bayi dari rahim wanita jalang yang kau setubuhi?" Kim Sooyoung menghentikan pukulannya. "Aku lebih malu lagi menghadapi kenalan-kenalan kita jika mereka mengetahui masalah ini" Kali ini wajahnya terlihat seribu kali lebih khawatir. Adalah mimpi buruk baginya jika masalah ini terengar oleh telinga-telinga yang haus akan gosip.

"Kenapa kau dengan bodohnya membawa bayi itu bersamamu? Kau harusnya meninggalkannya bersama wanita jalang itu"

"Sekali lagi jangan menyebutnya wanita jalang, dia bahkan lebih terhormat dari sekelompok penggosip murahan itu" Marah Jongin. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Ikut mengubur bayi yang tidak tau apa-apa ini kedalam tanah bersama ibunya?"

Perkataan si pria muda sontak membungkam kedua pasangan Kim itu. Kim Donghae keluar dari mejanya melangkah menuju Jongin. "Jadi dia meninggal karna melahirkan bayi ini?" Tanyanya penasaran. Jongin membalasnya dengan anggukan.

"Tapi kau bisa saja meninggalkannya dipanti asuhan. Mereka akan membesarkan bayi ini" Kata Sooyoung frustasi dengan sikap anaknya yang sok mulia itu.

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkan orang asing membesarkan bayi ini, oke? Kalian tidak perlu repot, aku sendiri yang akan membesarkan dan mengurusnya" Tolak Jongin. Tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana orang lain akan bisa membesarkan bayi ini.

"Baiklah jika kau tidak ingin bayi ini dibesarkan orang asing. Tapi tentunya wanita itu punya kerabat. Kenapa tidak kau tinggalkan bayi ini bersama kerabatnya? Kau beri saja mereka uang sebanyak yang mereka mau"

"Jangan berdebat lagi dengan ku, ibu. Wanita itu hidup sendiri tanpa orang lain. Sekarang diamlah, jangan membuatnya terbangun" Jongin meninggalkan keduanya menuju sofa ditengah ruangan.

"Sifat kerasnya menurun dari mu. Entah bagaimana aku harus menghadapinya" Sooyoung memijit pelan kepalanya.

"Tapi dia tumbuh dirahim mu. Salahkan dirimu yang terlalu acuh dan kasar saat mengandungnya dan membuat sifat itu mendarah daging padanya" Keduanya berdebat, menyalahkan satu sama lain. Sooyoung menatap tajam Donghae yang malah menyalahkan dirinya. Dia pikir siapa yang membuatnya mengandung Jongin?

"Jangan menatap ku seperti itu. Pikirkan bagaimana kita harus mengatasi ini"

"Tentu saja aku memikirkannya. Apa kau kira aku akan diam saja? Bila perlu aku akan merebut paksa bayi itu dan menyerahannya ke panti asuhan didaerah terpencil agar Jongin tidak bisa menemukan bayi itu lagi"

Perdebatan mereka terhenti saat salah satu orang kepercayaan Donghae memasuki ruangan. Ia tampak menyampaikan sesuatu yang penting dengan suara nyaris berbisik. Donghae tampak terkejut, "Kapan kejadiannya?"

"Semalam, tuan. Tepatnya pukul 22.15 malam"

"Baiklah. Siapkan karangan bunga dan antar kesana"

"Akan saya lakukan, tuan" Ucapnya kemudian meninggalkan ruangan.

Dengan penuh rasa penasaran, Sooyoung mendekat dan bertanya apa yang terjadi.

"Seorang teman lama ku meninggal" Jawabnya. Ia melirik Jongin yang tampak sibuk dengan ponsel miliknya. Menempatkan si bayi yang tertidur disampingnya. Kembali menatap Sooyoung, ia berucap, "Sayang sekali, padahal kami telah merencanakan pertemuan Jongin dengan putrinya".

Sooyoung tampak terkejut, "Apa? Kau merencanakan itu tanpa sepengetahuan ku? Kau berencana mengambil alih tugas ku?" Kesalnya. Mencarikan pasangan untuk Jongin adalah tugas utama Sooyoung sebagai ibu. Dan sekarang Donghae berencana untuk mengambil alih tugasnya sedangkan suaminya itu tidak mengetahui bagaimana menantu yang sempurna dibanding dirinya.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak berniat begitu. Tapi dia memang memiliki seorang putri yang cantik sehingga membuatku berpikir untuk mengenalkannya dengan Jongin"

"Apa pekerjaan temanmu?"

"Dia seorang dokter. Dia tidak bekerja dirumah sakit besar, ia lebih memilih membuka kliniknya sendiri. Putrinya juga mempelajari bidang yang sama, tahun lalu ia menyelesaikan pendidikan keperawatannya. Tapi sayang, kliniknya hancur karna hantaman truk yang lepas kendali semalam" Gurat kepedihan tampak jelas menghiasi wajah Donghae. Tidak ada yang tau kapan, siapa, dan bagaimana Tuhan merenggut nyawa makhluknya. Kemarin ia baru saja bertemu Kyuhyun setelah 34 tahun tidak bertemu dan sekarang mereka benar-benar tidak akan bertemu lagi.

Sooyoung entah bagaimana juga ikut merasakan kesedihan yang dirasakan suaminya. Sorot mata Donghae menjelaskan bahwa temannya itu benar-benar berharga untuknya. Ia medekat dan memberikan pelukan hangat. Membisikan kalimat penenang yang seketika membuat Donghae tampak lebih baik.

"Istri dan putrinya pasti merasa sangat kehilangan. Tidakkah sebaiknya kita datang dan menenangkan mereka?"

"Istrinya sudah lebih dulu meninggal. Lima tahun lalu karna penyakit kronis yang sulit untuk disembuhkan. Yang aku pikirkan saat ini hanya putrinya, mereka hidup jauh dari kerabat dan putrinya adalah anak satu-satunya"

Sooyoung mengerti bagaimana sulitnya menerima kepergian orang terkasih untuk kedua kalinya. Dan ia merasa sangat prihatin bagaimana putri dari teman suaminya harus menanggung semuanya sendirian.

Tapi tunggu.

Tiba-tiba otak cerdasnya memunculkan ide luar biasa.

Dengan wajah berseri-seri ia menatap Donghae, "Bagaimana jika kita tetap menjalankan rencana mu dan teman lama mu itu, sayang?" Ia melirik Jongin, bejaga-jaga agar ia tidak mendengarkan pembicaraan penting ini. "Kita akan jadikan wanita itu menantu kita" Bisiknya.

"APA-"

Sooyoung segera menbekap mulut Donghae, ia melihat Jongin melirik kearah mereka, Sooyoung mengeluarkan tawa canggung. Jongin tampak tak peduli dan kembali fokus pada ponselnya, sesekali mengecek bayi disampingnya.

"Jangan keras-keras" Desisnya. Melepas bekapan pada mulut Donghae, Sooyoung melangkah lebih dekat.

"Apa kau sudah tidak waras? Jongin sudah tidak perjaka lagi dan bahkan ia berhasil menghasilkan bayi dengan wanita asing. Aku tidak akan membiarkan putri Kyuhyun menerima cobaan yang lebih berat" Tolak Donghae mentah-mentah.

"Apa salahnya dengan tidak perjaka? Kau bahkan sudah tidur dengan puluhan wanita sebelum menikahi aku"

"Tapi aku tidak menghasilkan anak dari mereka"

"Tidak ada bedanya menghasilkan anak atau tidak. Putra ku sangat tampan, dia berpendidikan, dia mapan, semua wanita akan menyerahkan harga dirinya hanya untuk berkencan dengan putraku. Putri temanmu itu akan beruntung menjadi istri dari seorang Kim Jongin" Sooyoung bergitu menggebu-gebu membanggakan putra sempurnanya itu.

Donghae tampak berpikir keras sebelum ia menghela nafas kasar. "Aku harap ia benar-benar akan beruntung menjadi istri Jongin".

Sooyoung senang luar biasa. Donghae menyetujui rencananya. Sekarang yang harus ia pikirkan adalah bagaimana caranya agar wanita itu mau menikah dengan Jongin.

TBC/END?

Haiii~ New Author disini^^

Aku datang lagi dengan fanfic baru nih, hehe^^

Jangan khawatir, fanfic sebelumnya tetap aku lanjut kok, mungkin dalam minggu ini atau minggu depan. Maaf karna terlalu lama gak update chap baru dan malah datang bawa fanfic baru. Huhu maafkan dirikuu T^T

Tapi sebelumnya, gimana nih? Ada yang penasaran gak? Bakal di lanjut atau udahan aja? Aku mau tau dari review teman-teman yang baca, jadi mohon di review yaa^^

Thank you so much guys *kiss *hug

26.06.17

DRP


	2. Chapter 2

Take You Home

Rated: T

Length: Chaptered

Cast: Kim Jongin x Do Kyungsoo

Bertambah seiring jalannya cerita

Summary: Do Kyungsoo, dalam sekejap wanita itu telah menyandang marga Kim yang terhormat dan menjadi ibu dari anak yang bukan berasal dari rahimnya. Dan tentu saja pernikahan itu digelar agar aib busuk 'mereka' tak tercium oleh satupun kaum yang sederajat dengan 'mereka'.

Warning! New author, GS, tulisan non-baku, sorry for typo

•

•

•

•

•

Chapter 1

"K-kau akan menikah!?"

Semua pengunjung cafe menoleh pada dua orang wanita muda yang duduk berhadapan disudut ruangan. Merasa temannya telah menganggu ketenangan di cafe, wanita berambut hitam sedada hanya bisa tersenyum canggung.

"Apa kau sudah tidak waras, Do Kyungsoo!?" Tidak memperdulikan suara kerasnya yang sempat mengundang perhatian pengunjung cafe. Ia kembali melayangkan pertanyaan dengan nada tinggi.

"Pelankan suara-mu, Baekhyun. Jika kau berniat memberi tahu orang-orang, kenapa kau tidak berdiri saja di atas meja ini dan berteriak hingga kau kehabisan suara" Do Kyungsoo menggerutu kesal. Tak habis pikir dengan reaksi sahabatnya yang terlalu berlebihan. "Dan kenapa kau mengatai aku tidak waras? Aku masih sangat waras, oke?" Balasnya menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun sebelumnya.

"Kau akan menikah, Do Kyungsoo. Kau akan menikah. Aku bahkan tidak pernah melihatmu berkencan dan sekarang kau mengumumkan padaku bahwa kau akan menikah. Tepat pada hari ke-20 kepergian mendiang ayahmu. Tidakkah itu cukup membuatku mengatakan kau sudah tidak waras!?"

Kyungsoo mendorong tubuhnya untuk bersandar pada kursi. "Aku tau ini terlalu mendadak, Baek" Ucapnya setengah berbisik. "Tapi aku tidak punya pilihan lain. Aku berpikir mungkin dengan menerima pernikahan ini setidaknya aku tidak perlu lagi khawatir untuk hidup sendirian. Setidaknya dengan menjalin hubungan serius dan membangun keluarga kecil dapat mengobati rasa kesepian-ku. Aku akan bangun pagi, menyiapkan sarapan, membantu suami-ku bersiap untuk berkerja, membersihkan rumah, menunggunya pulang hingga larut malam. Kau tau? Seperti yang aku lalukan untuk mendiang ayah-ku" Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun di akhir kalimatnya. Dan melanjutkan, "Kenyataan yang aku hadapi disetiap pagi saat bangun tidur mulai membuat ku frustasi, Baek. Aku sangat bersyukur setidaknya Tuhan membiarkanmu tinggal disisi ku untuk waktu yang lama. Tapi kau punya kehidupan sendiri. Kau punya orang tua, saudara, dan Chanyeol yang lebih membutuhkan mu. Aku juga membutuhkan mu, tapi memiliki keluarga baru tidaklah buruk untuk ku, aku yakin kau mengerti dengan apa yang aku rasakan".

Wanita yang telah menjadi sahabat Kyungsoo sejak sekolah menengah atas itu merasakan hatinya hancur melihat keterpurukan Kyungsoo. Ia yakin Kyungsoo sangat terpaksa menerima pernikahan ini. Hati wanita itu tidak benar-benar menginginkan pernikahan ini. Ia hanya menjadikan pernikahan ini sebagai pengalih rasa sepinya. Baekhyun sangat mengerti itu. Tidak ada hal lain yang bisa dilakukan Baekhyun selain menerima keputusan Kyungsoo.

"Siapapun yang menawarkan pernikahan ini padamu, apakah dia memberimu waktu berpikir sebelum menjawab?"

"Dia ibu dari pria yang akan menikahi-ku. Dia istri dari teman lama mendiang ayahku. Dia memang memberiku waktu untuk memikirkannya, dan aku hanya butuh waktu lima menit sebelum meng-iya-kan penawarannya"

Kyungsoo masih sangat ingat ketika kediaman kecilnya didatangi oleh seorang wanita yang dari penampilannya saja sudah menjelaskan bahwa ia tidak sederajat dengan orang-orang dilingkungan tempat Kyungsoo tinggal.

Wanita itu datang tepat seminggu setelah pemakaman mendiang ayahnya. Dia mengaku sebagai istri dari sahabat lama ayahnya. Walaupun masih diselimuti duka yang mendalam, Kyungsoo tetap menerima kedatangan wanita yang memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Ny. Kim itu dengan senyum diwajah lelahnya.

Hanya sedikit dialog basa-basi yang terjadi. Dan Ny. Kim mengungkapkan tujuan sebenarnya ia mendatangi Kyungsoo.

"Menikahlah dengan putra-ku"

Satu kalimat pendek itu mampu mengacaukan sistem kerja otak Kyungsoo. Tak sepatah katapun keluar dari bibirnya. Lalu Ny. Kim terus bicara mengenai kenapa ia meminta Kyungsoo untuk menikah dengan putranya. Kenapa Kyungsoo harus menerimanya?. Keuntungan apa yang Kyungsoo dapat jika menikahi putranya?. Hingga satu kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan Ny. Kim membuat Kyungsoo sadar kenapa wanita sesederhana dirinya diminta untuk menikah dengan seorang pria yang tumbuh dalam keluarga terpandang dan sangat disegani berbagai tingkat kalangan.

"Putra ku memiliki seorang bayi yang harus kau asuh dan kau besarkan"

Mereka tidak sungguh-sungguh. Mereka hanya memanfaatkan dirinya.

"Kenapa harus menikah jika memang hanya untuk membesarkan seorang bayi, nyonya? Anda bisa meminta saya berkerja sebagai pengasuh bayi untuk putra anda" Kyungsoo menuntut penjelasan atas keingintahuannya kenapa Ny. Kim begitu mudah menawarkannya jabatan sebagai menantu keluarga Kim. Terlepas dari alasan dirinya merupakan anak perempuan dari sahabat lama Tn. Kim, mereka tentu memiliki alasan lain.

"Kau memang gadis pintar. Aku sudah menduga kau akan mempertanyakan hal ini"

Ia berhenti sejenak untuk menatap Kyungsoo lama. Senyum tipis ia torehkan sebelum melanjutkan, "Jika hanya untuk menjadi seorang pengasuh bayi, kami tidak membutuhkan gadis muda secantik dirimu, sayang. Tapi kami membutuhkan lebih dari seorang pengasuh bayi. Kami butuh status resmi mengenai kenapa putra keluarga Kim memiliki seorang bayi sebelum adanya pernikahan. Kau pasti tau apa yang dipikirkan orang-orang jika itu terjadi" Ny. Kim berucap dengan tenang. Siapa yang tau jika di dalam dirinya saat ini mulai terasa panas membayangkan kata-kata rendahan yang meluncur dari mulut para koleganya jika hal itu benar-benar terjadi.

Lalu bagaimana dengan dirinya?

Apa mereka tidak memikirkan sedikitpun perasaannya?

Bagaimana mungkin mereka seenaknya memperdaya dirinya untuk menutupi aib yang mereka buat sendiri?

Mereka lebih tidak punya harga diri dibandingkan dirinya.

"Aku tau apa yang kau pikirkan saat ini"

Kyungsoo beralih menatap wajah tenang Ny. Kim yang balik menatapnya.

"Aku disini sedang tidak menginjak-injak harga dirimu, Kyungsoo. Aku hanya membutuhkan sedikit bantuan. Bukankah tidak baik menolak seseorang yang membutuhkan bantuan?"

Rubah licik.

"Kau juga diuntungkan disini-" ia beralih menatap sekeliling ruangan dan kembali pada Kyungsoo. "-dirumah yang penuh kenangan ini, kau pasti tidak akan tahan berlama-lama untuk tinggal. Maka setujuilah pernikahan ini dan kau tidak akan terjebak lagi disini"

Kyungsoo membenarkan perkataan Ny. Kim. Ia tidak akan sanggup bertahan jika terperangkap dalam kenangan bersama ayahnya selamanya. Tapi itu tidak akan cukup untuk meyakinkannya.

"Maaf karna mengatakan ini, Ny. Kim. Tapi terjebak dalam kenangan dirumah ini lebih baik, daripada harus terjebak dalam hubungan yang hanya mementingkan sebelah pihak" Tegas Kyungsoo. Ia memaksa untuk tegas agar Ny. Kim tidak lagi memandangnya rendah.

Bola mata berwarna coklat terang itu bergerak, beralih dari wanita muda dihadapannya pada tas merah dipangkuannya. "Itu berarti kau menolak" Ia berbisik. Merogoh sesuatu dari dalam tas mahalnya, selembar kertas yang telah di lipat beberapa kali berada diantara jarinya. Menunjukkannya pada Kyungsoo, "Jika isi kertas ini tidak bisa merubah keputusanmu, aku akan menyerah dan anggap kita tidak pernah bertemu" Kertas itu terlempar di atas meja dihadapan Kyungsoo. Mata bulatnya tidak beralih sedikitpun dari kertas itu, bertanya-tanya apa isinya sehingga membuat Ny. Kim begitu percaya diri.

"Tapi jika kau berubah pikiran, kau bisa temui aku kapanpun" Beranjak dari duduknya, Ny. Kim meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang terdiam.

Ragu awalnya untuk membuka kertas dihadapannya, Kyungsoo memberanikan diri. Sekarang ia sadar kenapa Ny. Kim begitu mudah melepasnya.

Ia bergerak dengan cepat. Berlari keluar rumah berharap mobil yang dikendarai Ny. Kim belum terlalu jauh.

"Berhenti!"

Ia bersyukur Ny. Kim dapat mendengarnya, padahal jarak mereka sudah cukup jauh.

Berjalan mendekat, Kyungsoo meremas kertas ditangannya. Jika memang ini hal terakhir yang diinginkan ayahnya. Maka tidak ada lagi alasan bagi Kyungsoo untuk menolak.

Kaca jendela pintu bagian belakang mobil terbuka, memperlihatkan raut wajah kemenangan Ny. Kim. "Kau berubah pikiran?" Tanyanya dengan nada remeh.

"Ya. Aku berubah pikiran"

"Kyung.. Kyungsoo"

Baekhyun melihat Kyungsoo sedikit tersentak saat ia mengguncang bahu sempitnya. "Kau baik-baik saja? Apa yang kau pikirkan?".

"Aku baik-baik saja" Jawab Kyungsoo disertai senyum canggungnya.

"Jika kau yakin dengan keputusanmu-" Senyum tulus yang menenangkan ia tujukan pada sahabatnya. "-aku akan sangat mendukung. Jadi sekarang berbahagialah, aku sangat ingin melihat wajah bahagia Do Kyungsoo yang dulu. Apa kau bisa melakukannya untukku?" Sambungnya. Kalimat menenangkan itu keluar dari bibir kecil Baekhyun dan berhasil mengupas hampir semua rasa sedih Kyungsoo.

Ia tersenyum cerah dan mengangguk antusias. "Kau memang yang terbaik, Baekhyunie. Kau tau hanya dirimu yang aku miliki saat ini. Kau lebih dari sekedar sahabat, kau saudara ku satu-satunya. Aku sangat mencintai-mu. Bahkan melebihi rasa cinta Chanyeol padamu" Kyungsoo mengatakannya dengan sungguh-sungguh. Mata jernih wanita itu berkaca-kaca.

Baekhyun ingin menangis rasanya. Sangat beruntung Tuhan mempertemukan mereka. Ia meraih tangan Kyungsoo untuk digenggamnya. "Aku tau, Kyungsoo. Kau tidak akan selingkuh seperti Chanyeol. Dia bajingan"

Kyungsoo membalas genggaman mereka tak kalah erat. Seolah menguatkan Baekhyun dari kejamnya pengkhianatan Chanyeol dimasa lalu. "Dia bajingan yang kau cintai, Baek. Buktinya kau tetap menerimanya yang jelas-jelas sudah berselingkuh"

"Dia mungkin sudah berhubungan dengan jalang itu. Tapi dia tidak bisa meninggalkan aku. Hatinya sudah sepenuhnya milikku. Sejauh apapun dia pergi, dia akan kembali tanpa ku minta" Baekhyun tersenyum. Ia tidak berbohong. Chanyeol benar-benar cinta mati padanya.

"Lalu apa kau sudah bertemu calon suami mu? Seperti apa rupanya?" Mengalihkan pembicaraan, ia melepas genggaman pada tangan Kyungsoo. Menyeruput kopi dingin yang tak tersentuh sejak saat pelayan mengantarkan ke meja mereka.

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecut. Dan Baekhyun sudah tahu jawaban yang akan dilontarkan sahabatnya itu adalah-

"Belum"

"Belum"

Keduanya tertawa.

"Kau bisa membaca pikiranku"

"Terlihat sangat jelas, Kyung. Well, itu bukan hal buruk jika kau belum bertemu dengannya. Aku yakin pria yang akan menikahimu tidak jauh lebih buruk dari pria dibelakangmu"

Alis Kyungsoo terangkat heran. Baekhyun memberi isyarat agar dirinya menoleh kebelakang.

Seorang pria paruh baya bertubuh bongsor dengan setelan jas, kancing kemeja birunya tampak akan menembak ke segala arah karna perut bundarnya yang besar.

Kyungsoo kembali menghadap Baekhyun dan tertawa. "Kau pasti bercanda, Baek. Nyonya Kim tidak terlihat seperti akan menikahkan aku dengan suaminya. Telinga ku sangat jelas mendengar bahwa putra bungsunya lah yang akan menikahi aku".

"Aku mendoakan yang terbaik untukmu, sayang" Ia berkedip pada Kyungsoo dan meraih ponselnya yang berdering. "Ini Chanyeol, tentu saja. Aku akan mengangkatnya sebentar" Baekhyun berlari kecil meninggalkan Kyungsoo.

Pasti sangat menyenangkan memiliki seseorang yang selalu mengkhawatirkanmu. Dihubungi setiap kau dirindukan dan dikirimi pesan jika kau tidak mengangkat panggilan telfon. Dulu Kyungsoo selalu mendapatkan keduanya. Ayahnya yang selalu menjadi satu-satunya pria dihidupnya, mencintainya, menggantikan posisi ibunya. Tapi tentu saja Tuhan tidak mengizinkan penghuni surga memiliki ponsel untuk menghubungi keluarga mereka yang ditinggalkan. Itu konyol.

"Kau bajingan!"

Suara bernada tinggi khas seorang wanita menyadarkan Kyungsoo dari lamunannya. Dihadapannya ia melihat seorang wanita berdiri dengan tubuh bergetar menahan amarah. Telunjuk ramping wanita itu menunjuk tepat diwajah pria didepannya. Pria itu memunggungi Kyungsoo, duduk dengan tenang. Tidak bergeming sedikitpun walau kalimat cacian dilontarkan si wanita pada dirinya.

"Selama ini aku telah kau bodohi dan dengan mudahnya kau meminta ku untuk menikah denganmu, membesarkan bayi yang bukan dari rahim ku"

Kyungsoo tertohok. Kalimat yang baru saja terlontar dari bibir merah wanita itu persis menggambarkan hal yang sama yang terjadi pada dirinya. Harusnya ia bisa seperti wanita ini.

Marah.

Meledak.

Tapi tidak. Kyungsoo tidak bisa melakukannya.

Tidak cukup dengan sederet kalimat cacian. Secangkir kopi hitam pun ia tumpahkan kearah si pria. Dan lagi-lagi pria itu tidak bergeming, rasa panas dari tumpahan kopi didadanya sama sekali tidak berpengaruh padanya.

"Jangan pernah menemui ku lagi"

Kalimat itu menjadi akhir dari serangan si wanita. Berlalu meninggalkan si pria yang masih tetap diam, tidak bergeming, tidak telihat berusaha untuk membantah ataupun memberi penjelasan pada si wanita, dan bahkan tidak menghentikan langkah si wanita yang mulai menghilang dari balik pintu kaca cafe.

Kyungsoo tergerak untuk melakukan sesuatu. Tanpa berpikir dua kali, dengan berani Kyungsoo menyodorkan sapu tangan kuning miliknya pada si pria.

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud ikut campur. Tapi kau harus membersihkan noda kopi dipakaianmu"

Mata Kyungsoo mengikuti gerak tubuh si pria yang mulai berdiri dari duduknya. Ketika kepala itu menoleh kearahnya, mata bulat jernih milik Kyungsoo beradu pandang dengan sepasang mata tajam nan kelam.

"Terima kasih. Tapi aku tidak membutuhkannya"

Kyungsoo yakin pria ini berbakat menjadi aktor yang hebat. Karna ekspresi wajahnya tidak menggambarkan apapun. Ia tidak terlihat marah bahkan kesal sedikit pun setelah perlakuan wanita yang Kyungsoo yakini sebagai kekasih pria ini mempermalukannya ditengah keramaian cafe.

Kyungsoo menjatuhkan tangan ke sisi tubuhnya. Penolakan si pria membuatnya tak enak hati. "Aku minta maaf jika kau tersinggung. Aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud untuk ikut campur" Ia meremas sapu tangan kuning dalam kepalan tangannya. Reaksi akibat pikirannya yang mulai kacau saat menanam ingatan bagaimana pria pemilik tubuh tegap dalam setelan jas kantor itu menatapnya lekat.

Aneh.

Dirinya merasa seperti seorang gadis remaja labil yang mudah jatuh pada pesona para idola pria yang berparas rupawan. Tapi tidak. Kyungsoo yakin pria dihadapannya ini bukanlah salah satu dari deretan para idola. Dia hanya berwajah rupawan. Pemilik kulit tan, garis rahang sempurna dengan sudut yang tajam, bibir penuh, hidung dengan pahatan sederhana untuk melengkapi kesempurnaannya. Berdiri sedekat ini membuat Kyungsoo cukup jelas untuk mendeskripsikan pahatan Tuhan paling indah itu.

Jujur saja, ini kali pertama dirinya jatuh pada pesona seorang pria. Kyungsoo bukan wanita murahan yang mudah jatuh pada pesona dan rayuan, ia seringkali menutup diri, berusaha untuk tidak masuk dalam perangkap yang diciptakan seorang bajingan.

Tapi Kyungsoo tidak bisa melewatkan yang satu ini. Tanpa rayuan dan perangkap pria ini berhasil menarik dirinya. Namun sayangnya pria ini jelas bisa melewatkan wanita sejenis Kyungsoo. Karna ia baru saja melangkah pergi menghirauakan permintaan maaf dari Kyungsoo. Tentu saja, memangnya siapa dirinya yang berharap si rupawan juga tertarik pada dirinya yang berbading terbalik dari kekasih pria itu.

Kyungsoo tetap pada posisinya, setengah sadar.

Bahkan tak menyadari kehadiran Baekhyun yang sedari tadi menyerukan namanya.

"Kyungsoo!"

Kesal karna tak mendapat respon, Baekhyun mendekat dan mencubit keras lengan telanjang Kyungsoo.

"Aaww! Baekhyun!?"

Kyungsoo meringis dan melihat lengannya yang memerah. "Apa kau harus membuatnya merah?"

"Salahkan dirimu yang tidak menyadari kehadiran ku" Baekhyun melipat tangannya didada. "Dan siapa pria itu? Kau mengenalnya?" Tuntutnya.

"Aku tidak mengenalnya" Ujar Kyungsoo. Ia berjalan melewati Baekhyun, kembali ke meja mereka. Meraih tas dan memasukkan kembali sapu tangan kuning miliknya.

"Kau berhutang penjelasan pada ku" Baekhyun menatapnya tajam. "Di mobil. Sekarang"

•

•

•

"Chanyeol akan marah pada ku karna membuatmu terlambat menemuinya" Kyungsoo berujar, sembari melepas sabuk pengaman dari badannya.

"Aku yakin dia akan lebih marah jika tahu kau menikah mendahului kami dan kau terlambat memberitahunya" Ucap Baekhyun dengan nada candaan.

Kyungsoo terkekeh menanggapi. Ia membuka pintu mobil, kaki beralaskan flat shoes merah muda miliknya menginjak rumput-rumput pendek diperkarangan rumahnya yang kecil. Pintu kembali tertutup, tubuhnya yang telah berdiri utuh terdiam mendapati Ny. Kim yang berada tak jauh dari pijakannya.

Baekhyun telah berada disampingnya saat Ny. Kim berjalan mendekat. Kyungsoo menoleh, mendapati Baekhyun menatapnya untuk meminta penjelasan tentang siapa wanita tua yang kini berada dihadapan mereka.

Tapi Kyungsoo bungkam. Tidak menjawab.

"Aku sedang ada urusan disekitar sini dan berpikir untuk menemui-mu" Ia melirik Baekhyun. Sebelum kembali menatap Kyungsoo, "Syukurlah kau tidak lagi mengurung diri dirumah sendirian. Keluar bersama teman akan mengurangi kesedihan-mu" Senyum terpatri diwajah lembutnya.

"Maaf karna membuat anda menunggu lama, Ny. Kim" Kyungsoo menunjukkan rasa hormat dengan membungkukkan badannya. "Bukan masalah, Kyungsoo. Bersenang-senanglah sesering mungkin bersama teman-temanmu. Kau tahu kau tidak akan punya cukup waktu lagi setelah menikah"

Oh, tentu saja.

Ia akan menjadi ibu setelah menikah. Tanpa perlu merasakan sakitnya melahirkan. Mendengar cerita dari beberapa kenalannya semasa kuliah, mengurus seorang bayi begitu merepotkan hingga kau kesulitan bahkan hanya untuk sekedar memejamkan mata. Kau akan tersiksa sepanjang malam. Layaknya hewan nokturnal, bayi akan tidur terlelap disiang hari dan terjaga sepanjang malam.

"Apa maksud anda nyonya? Dan maaf, tapi aku tidak ingat Kyungsoo punya kerabat dekat di Seoul" Baekhyun menyuarakan keingintahuannya. Ia merasa berhak untuk tahu.

Oh tidak.

Jangan sampai Baekhyun mendengarnya dari mulut Ny. Kim.

Ny. Kim menatap wanita bermata sipit itu cukup lama sebelum menjawab, "Aku pikir Kyungsoo telah menceritakannya padamu. Kau teman dekatnya, bukan?"

"A-aku memang sudah menceritakannya, Ny. Kim" Kyungsoo dengan cepat menimpali. Ia tergagap. "Baek, ini Ny. Kim, ibu dari pria yang akan menikahiku"

Pandangan Baekhyun beralih menelusuri penampilan si Nyonya besar Kim. Rambut hitam ditata sesuai dengan usianya yang tak lagi muda, wajahnya dipolesi riasan lembut dengan lipstick semerah darah, garis-garis halus tampak hadir menghiasi kulitnya yang termakan usia, dan Baekhyun merasa tidak pantas menilai pakaian wanita itu yang tampak mahal melebihi gajinya satu tahun bekerja sebagai editor majalah. Jelas kenapa Kyungsoo dengan mudahnya menerima pinangan wanita paruh baya ini. Aura mengintimidasinya sangat kuat. Kelinci mana yang tak akan tunduk pada intimidasi seekor singa betina yang memberinya tatapan setajam belati.

"Perkenalkan dirimu, Baek"

Kyungsoo menyenggol lengannya. Menyadarkan Baekhyun dari ketermenungannya.

"Saya Byun Baekhyun. Saya sudah lama mengenal Kyungsoo. Kami lebih dari sekedar teman dekat. Senang bertemu dengan anda, Ny. Kim" Baekyun harus membungkukkan badannya. Walau dalam hati ia sangat enggan untuk menghormati wanita angkuh bermarga Kim itu.

"Lebih dari sekedar teman dekat? Aku bisa lihat itu" Dia tersenyum. Bibirnya terkatup rapat membentuk garis lurus. "Kalau begitu kau bisa menjadi pendamping Kyungsoo dipernikahannya".

Raut wajah Kyungsoo menunjukkan keterkejutan atas apa yang baru saja diucapkan Ny. Kim. Ia senang, tentu saja. Matanya bertemu dengan wajah Baekhyun yang tampak tak kalah senang mendengarnya.

"Bagus. Sepertinya kau tidak akan menolak, Baekhyun-ssi"

"Ya, Nyonya. Terima kasih atas kebaikan hati anda" Ia membungkuk sekali lagi. Sedikit tidak menduga wanita yang tampak angkuh itu berbaik hati menjadikannya pendamping mempelai wanita untuk Kyungsoo.

"Dan untukmu, Kyungsoo. Aku sudah menemukan beberapa gaun pengantin yang cocok untuk kau kenakan. Jika kau punya waktu, besok sore tuan Shin akan menjemput mu"

Kyungsoo rasa Ny. Kim tidak akan pernah berhenti memberinya kejutan.

•

•

•

"Jadi kau tidak akan kembali ke sana?"

Suara berat terdengar dari balik bahu tegap Kim Jongin. Pria dewasa diakhir 20-an. Tampan, tegap, pemilik sudut bibir yang melengkung keatas. Dia sosok 'hyung' yang selalu Jongin hormati.

"Aku tidak punya alasan lagi untuk kembali kesana" Jongin menjawab. Meraih stem glass berisikan white wine yang baru dituangkan untuknya. Satu tegukan, dan gelas itu kembali pada tempatnya.

Kim Jongdae mengulum senyum. "Kau akan membuat perusahaan kacau".

"Tidak. Dari awal aku hanya membantu pekerjaan kakak ipar yang terbang kalai, aku tidak pernah benar-benar memimpin disana" Ungkap Jongin.

Yunho, kakak iparnya, suami dari kakak pertamanya. Setelah menikah tahun lalu ia dipercayai memimpin anak perusahaan baru di Busan. Anak perusahaan yang baru berjalan beberapa bulan. Dikenal sebagai pemimpin paling tangguh, ia mampu menyelesaikan semua persoalan diperusahaan. Namun, semuanya menjadi kacau saat kelahiran anak pertamanya. Ia mungkin sudah terbiasa menghadapi para investor dan pesaing di dunia bisnis, tapi pengecualian untuk seorang bayi. Kakak iparnya itu terlihat benar-benar kalut dan kacau, ia sama sekali tak menyentuh dokumen-dokumen perusahaan lagi, dunianya benar-benar sudah berporos pada bayi kecilnya.

Maka tuan Kim mempercayakan Jongin untuk mengambil alih perusahaan yang berada dalam keadaan terombang ambing. Butuh waktu lama bagi Jongin untuk meng'iya'kan permintaan ayahnya. Dan tentu saja Kim Jongin berhasil memutar kemudi hingga kembali menjadi stabil.

Di usianya yang telah menginjak 25 tahun, Jongin tentu saja memiliki pekerjaan.

Tapi tidak, ia tidak bekerja untuk perusahaan keluarga seperti yang dilakukan oleh kakak iparnya saat ini. Sebenarnya Kim Donghae menunggu untuk itu, tapi Jongin tidak bersedia. Pria rupawan itu memilih bekerja sebagai Account Executive disebuah perusahaan biro periklanan ternama di Korea. Ia berhasil mendapatkan jabatan tinggi karna kerja kerasnya sendiri setelah 2 tahun lebih berkerja.

Bukan berarti ia tidak menghargai perusahaan kerluarga yang telah didirikan lama bahkan sebelum orang tua-nya lahir. Jika memang akan mewarisi perusahaan keluarga, lalu kenapa ia repot-repot kuliah hingga keluar negeri? Kenapa ia tidak berlajar saja dengan ayahnya, kakeknya, atau bahkan pada buyutnya?.

Kasarnya, Jongin tidak mau disegani karna ketenaran orang tua-nya di dunia bisnis. Ia tidak menginginkan kedudukan tinggi diperusahaan semudah itu. Jongin ingin orang mengenal dirinya dari kerja kerasnya. Itu salah satu hal kenapa Kim Sooyoung begitu menyayangi Jongin, ia sangat mendukung tekad keras Jongin, walaupun Donghae melarang keras.

"Lalu kapan kau mulai bekerja kembali disana?" Jongdae kembali menuangkan anggur ke dalam stem glass milik Jongin.

Jari rampingnya bermain pada bibir gelas. Turun ke bawah, mencengkram leher gelas di sela-sela jemarinya. Membawanya menyentuh bibir penuh dambaan para wanita yang rela menjatuhkan harga diri mereka demi mengecap rasa apa yang dihasilkan bibir si rupawan itu.

Kali ini Jongin mencoba untuk berhemat dengan mengecap sedikit anggur yang bahkan tak terlihat berkurang. Dirinya tidak ingin mengingkar janji pada Jongdae. "Beri aku anggur. Tidak lebih dari dua gelas" Katanya saat menerobos masuk kedalam ruangan kerja hyung-nya itu.

"Aku mempercayai Jimin untuk menggantikan ku sementara. Kemarin dia menghubungi dan memberi kabar bahwa semua berjalan lancar dan mengeluh mengenai bekerja sebagai Account Executive ternyata sangatlah berat" Pria itu mengulas senyum mengingat betapa memalukannya Jimin merengek padanya untuk segera kembali.

"Tapi aku belum mengabarinya bahwa aku sudah kembali" Dan ia merasa bersalah pada Jimin. "Aku hanya ingin istirahat sebentar. Untuk beberapa hari saja".

"Baguslah. Kau sangat membutuhkan itu. Menjadi ayah di usia muda memang berat" Sedikit iri pada Jongin, sudah masuk di tahun kedua usia pernikahannya dengan Minseok, mereka belum dipercayai Tuhan untuk memiliki anak. Sedangkan Jongin, bahkan sebelum melamar wanita ia berhasil menjadi seorang ayah. Tuhan memang sangat menyayangi Jongin.

"Aku tidak punya pilihan" Ungkap Jongin. Meneguk habis anggur putihnya, Jongin segera meninggalkan kursi. "Terima kasih, Jongdae Hyung. Aku akan sering mengunjungi-mu" Tak segan ia memeluk erat Kim Jongdae dan menepuk keras bahu tegap pria itu beberapa kali.

"Kau hanya boleh mengunjungi-ku jika kau bawa anggur sendiri" Teriak Jongdae begitu Jongin berada di ambang pintu. Ia sayup-sayup mendengar tawa keras setelahnya.

•

•

•

"Kau harus menerima ini, Kim Jongin"

Ibunya memaksa untuk membicarakan hal penting malam ini, padahal dirinya merasa begitu lelah.

Memijat pelipisnya, Jongin menjawab, "Ini tidak semudah yang ibu bayangkan. Kenapa begitu mendadak? Kenapa sebelumnya ibu tidak menanyakan pendapat ku?"

"Tidak ada gunanya menanyakan pendapat mu-"

"Apa ibu bercanda?" Jongin menyela. "Aku yang akan menjalani pernikahan ini. Tentu saja pendapat ku berguna" Marahnya.

"Jika kau tidak menghamili wanita asing itu mungkin ibu tidak akan pernah melakukan ini. Bukan ini yang ibu inginkan untuk putra satu-satunya keluarga Kim. Ibu tidak mau orang-orang diluar sana merendahkan kita hanya karna ada bayi yang tiba-tiba hadir ditengah kita tanpa adanya pernikahan"

"Tapi kita bisa merawatnya tanpa aku harus menikah"

"Bukan kita, Jongin. Tapi kau. Ibu tidak mau merawat bayi yang entah tumbuh dari perut wanita mana. Dia bukan bagian dari keluarga ini" Tegas Sooyoung.

Jongin diam. Ia bersalah, ia tau itu. Tapi menikah untuk menutupi kesalahannya tidak pernah terlintas sedikitpun di pikirannya.

"Lagipula Soojung juga sudah meninggalkan mu, bukan?" Sooyoung tersenyum meremehkan. Dia tau kalimatnya barusan kembali mengoyak luka Jongin. Tapi Jongin tidak selemah itu. Anaknya tidak selemah itu.

"Baiklah"

Sooyoung tersentak. Melotot tak percaya pada kalimat yang baru saja dilontarkan Jongin.

"Kau sadar dengan apa yang baru saja kau katakan?" Ia mencoba untuk kembali meyakinkan pendengarannya.

"Jangan bertanya lagi jika tidak mau aku berubah pikiran" Tukas Jongin dingin.

Walau terdengar jelas keterpaksaan di nada bicara putranya, Sooyoung senang ia bisa dengan mudah membujuk Jongin. Ia tidak peduli entah bagaimana kehidupan pernikahan Jongin dengan wanita itu nantinya, yang terpenting baginya nama keluarga mereka bersih.

"Ibu ingin mengakui sesuatu"

Jongin menoleh, menatap ibunya. "Apa?"

"Kau tau bagaimana selera ibu dalam memilih wanita untuk mu, Jongin? Kau ingat sebelum memacari Soojung, ibu telah mengenalkan mu pada puluhan wanita muda menawan, bukan?"

Tentu saja ia ingat. Semua wanita itu sungguh menjengkelkan. Tidak jauh beda dengan wanita murahan di club-club malam yang sering ia datangi, mereka dengan mudahnya menjatuhkan harga diri demi menghabiskan malam panas dengan dirinya. Menyedihkan.

"Ibu tau apa yang kau pikirkan, Jongin. Mereka murahan. Mereka terlalu berlebihan menggoda mu. Ibu tau itu. Maka kali ini ibu berani bertaruh, Do Kyungsoo adalah wanita yang berbeda. Jauh berbeda. Dia murni dan bersih. Kau akan tertarik dengan sekejap olehnya. Ibu sangat yakin"

Jongin menggeram halus, "Tidak perlu banyak bicara, bu. Aku sudah menyetujui ide gila ibu. Tidak ada gunanya menjual keelokan wanita itu pada ku" Jawabnya tak peduli.

Mengecup singkat pipi sang ibu, Jongin beranjak menuju kamar. "Tidurlah, bu. Selamat malam" Ucapnya sambil berlalu.

Sebrengsek apapun ia pada wanita. Jongin akan selalu bersikap manis bak pangeran padanya. Ahh, andaikan putranya itu tidak pernah melakukan kesalahan besar ini.

•

•

•

•

•

TBC

Haaaaaaiiiiiiii~~

Gimana perasaan kalian yang telah aku php-in hampir 1 tahun ini?

Aku sungguh minta maaf. Maaf, maaf, maaf, maaf yang sebesar-sebar nya. Walaupun gak banyak yang review, tapi aku gak mau ngecewain kalian yang udah nyempatin waktu buat baca ff abal ku ini. Dan sekarang aku comeback dengan chapter pendek ini, maafkeun T^T

Aku gak jadi bikin oneshot kayaknya, karna bakalan lumayan panjang ni fanfic. Dan untuk ff ku yang satu lagi, chapter selanjutnya udah selesai setengah. Dalam waktu dekat kemungkinan aku update.

Terimakasih banyak yang sudah menunggu dengan kesal karna aku ngilang tanpa kabar. Nikmati chapter yang satu ini, jangan lupa review, aku bakalan lanjut.

25.03.18

DRP

XOXO


End file.
